Jori: Happy Anniversary
by Falling Lillies
Summary: It's a Jori anniversary.


Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever, own VicTORIous, that privilege belongs to Dan.

Night time had fallen upon Los Angeles meaning that people would either be sleeping, drunk off their ass at a bar, or well on their way to being drunk, but this was not the case for one particular person. Jade West was standing a mere thirty yards away from her target, the Vega house hold, and was waiting for the perfect time to strike which would be in about five more minutes. One foot in front of the other, she made her way across the street and over to the house, but steered clear of the front door as she made her way to the side and towards the wall that Mrs. Vega grew her plants on and up. Thankfully it was winter therefore there was nothing that Jade could destroy and risk the fury of the elder Vega woman, something that she quickly learned to avoid after starting her relationship with her youngest daughter. Climbing up the side of the house she quietly opened the window and slipped into her targeted room, the room of one unaware Victoria Vega, or as everyone else knew her as, Tori.

'Jezz Vega I didn't think you were that heavy of a sleeper,' Jade thought smirking at the sleeping girl in front of her.

Taking a quickly look at the clock she groaned and realized that she still had a couple of minutes and, ever the one to stick to her own devious plans, she sat down at Tori's desk and waited for the neon numbers to turn to twelve. While she waited she continued to watch Tori as she slept, blissfully unaware of the potential danger in the room, and smiled softly as she recalled the events that occurred almost one year ago that led her there that night.

-JORI-

_ Tori Vega was possibly one of the most ANNOYING people in all of Hollywood Arts, not because she was always happy, well that was part of it, not because she had most of the guys ogling her, but because she was just so damned persistent. But it was her persistence that led one Jade West to be walking towards her locker one fine afternoon after the final bell had rang and she was aware that Tori's dumbass older sister had left her sister there yet again. Unaware of the danger fast approaching her, Tori started to hum the very song that landed her in Hollywood Arts when she felt a chill run down her spine._

_ "You know that song was annoying when you first sang it and will continue to be annoying until the day all of us are in the ground," Jade said with an evil smirk._

_ "Hello to you too Jade," Tori said giving Jade her normal smile, "what do I owe the pleasure of you coming and talking to me?"_

_ "I talk to you all the time Vega," Jade pointed out narrowing her eyes._

_ "Yes but I don't like to count insults as a conversation Jadelyn," the young Vega girl said smirking as she watched Jade visibly wince._

_ Taking a deep breath, Jade remembered why she was there in the first place and quickly pushed some hair out of her face before returning her attention back to the Vega girl. It was at that point she stumbled a bit with her plan as she looked at the girl in front of her. Tori was beautiful, always had been always will be, and Jade could feel a lump rising in her throat as her courage faltered slightly. Cocking her head to the side, Tori could tell that something was bothering her friend and, kicking into her 'I want to be a good friend' mode, Tori frowned and asked…_

_ "Jade are you okay it seems like you want to say something?"_

_ "Huh? Oh right, sorry Vega I was…thinking about something," Jade quickly responded looking away from her friend._

_ "What were you thinking about?" Tori asked honestly curious._

_ "…What are you doing tomorrow night?" Jade said before she could come up with some excuse._

_ "Tomorrow…um…nothing as far as I know," Tori replied looking thoughtful, "honestly it's possible that I'll just be working on homework tomorrow."_

_ "Good then I'll pick you up at seven," Jade said grinning, "now then come on I'll take you home since your good for nothing sister can't seem to remember you."_

_ Tori couldn't speak as there were no coherent thoughts in her mind while Jade almost literally pulled her towards her car and placed her in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver side. School the next day went by quickly. Way too quickly for Tori's liking as the hour hand on the clock neared 7pm, counting down mere minutes before Jade would be there to pick her up. But to pick her up for what is the question that continued to run through Tori's mind as she would pace the living room floor, stop, fix her shirt and skirt, and then continue to pace some more. The amount of pacing, which had been going on for close to an hour now, was starting to wear thin on her mother's nerves as she finally looked up from her book at her youngest daughter._

_ "Victoria Vega I swear that if you don't stop that this moment I will personally see to it that you are immobile until Jade gets here," she threatened as Tori immediately stopped and looked at her mother._

_ "I'm sorry it's just…this is Jade, I have no idea what's going to happen, hell I didn't even know that I would be going somewhere with only her until yesterday," Tori said sitting down on the couch next to her mother, "what do I do?"_

_ "First off, you need to calm down, stressing out isn't going to help anyone, secondly just remember that she's your friend and while, yes she does tease you a lot and pull pranks on you, I have never once seen her hurt you too badly," Mrs. Vega said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "and thirdly go place a dollar in the swear jar."_

_ "Ah MAN!" Tori groaned before pulling out a dollar and walking over to the infamous jar in the Vega kitchen._

_ Finally the clock hit seven and, right on time, there was a knock on the front door startling Tori and making her mother roll her eyes before walking over to open the door._

_ "Why hello Jade, why don't you come on in," Holly said stepping to the side._

_ "Thanks Mrs. Vega," Jade said walking in, "You ready to go Tori?"_

_ "Um, yeah just let me grab my purse," Tori said taking a quick calming breath before walking out the front door with Jade._

_ "Oh and Jade, remember that David is a cop and I won't hesitate to call him if you hurt our baby girl," Holly said smiling as she waved good bye to them._

_ Jade chuckled and climbed into the car as Tori buckled up and looked at her gothic friend._

_ "So where are you taking me tonight?" She asked not having any information besides what to wear._

_ "Oh trust me you'll have a blast." _

_ True to her word, Jade had taken Tori out to dinner at a nice restaurant before they ended up at a laser tag place making Tori's eyes widen to the size of saucers. The rest of the night consisted of the two girls running around and shooting each other with laser guns or teaming up and taking out others that they were up against. Tori was having so much fun and, looking over at Jade, it seemed that she was having fun too. Finally the session ended and the two were taking a break before heading back into arena for round three, and while Jade went off to use the restroom Tori took the time alone to think. Why had Jade suddenly just made plans for her? Why was it only the two of them when she could have just as easily gotten the rest of the group, minus Cat who was now living with her Nona, to come with them? Most importantly why had Jade not taken any opportunity to tease her about something that night?_

_ "Hey Vega what going through your head?" Jade asked sitting down next to her._

_ "Huh? Oh well, I was just wondering…why did you just bring me instead of all of the gang?" Tori asked curiously._

_ "Because I wanted to Vega," Jade replied raising an eyebrow, "any other questions?" "You're being nice to me, why?"_

_ "Because contrary to popular beliefs you aren't the most annoying person out there and I figured you worked hard at trying to become my friend so…"_

_ "I have a feeling it's more than just that Jade," Tori said cutting her off, "tell me Jade, the truth, why are we really here?"_

_ "…Because I like you okay," Jade muttered after a few seconds of silence, "so I asked your parents what you would like to do and planned accordingly."_

_ "Wait my parents knew that you were going to take me here?" Tori asked surprised, "Wait you LIKE ME?"_

_ "Don't make me repeat myself Vega, you know I hate to repeat things I've already said."_

_ Tori sat there for a couple of minutes, taking in what was actually happening, before smiling and giving Jade a big hug catching the Goth off guard. The rest of the night went off without a hitch, minus Jade having to scare off a couple of guys who were hitting on Tori, and Jade brought home a smiling Tori who waved good bye before running in the house and closing the door. But not before Jade saw Officer Vega standing there with his gun holster, giving her a nod._

-JORI-

One year. They have been together for one year and endured many things through their first month, but thankfully after that no one seemed to bother them and it was only naturally that they would see the two together. Looking at the clock again, Jade noticed that it was now 12am and she quickly jumped on the bed of her one year girlfriend making the half Latina squeak before she kissed her and shut her up.

"Jade what are you doing her at…twelve in the morning?" Tori asked looking over at her clock.

"What I can't come see my girlfriend?" Jade said smirking at the girl underneath her.

"Of course you can but not when it's the middle of the night, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Tori do you not know what today is?"

"Today…it's December 13th why?" Tori asked thoroughly confused.

"Think hard Vega, what makes today so special that I would go out of my way to wake you up at twelve in the morning?" Jade questioned folding her arms over her chest.

"December 13th…why is that so import…OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Tori yelled making Jade's smirk return to her features when she realized that her girlfriend's scream possibly woke up her parents.

Giving a quick shrug Jade laid down next to the girl who held her heart and held out her arm giving Vega the clear sign she was wanting her near her. Tori slid into Jade's embrace and sighed as she laid her head on Jade's chest, getting comfortable when the door suddenly burst open to revile David Vega in nothing but his boxers and holding his gun. Looking around quickly, David noticed that no one besides his daughter and Jade were in the room making him groan in frustration and giving Jade a pointed glare.

"Jade it's twelve thirty in the morning and I'm pretty sure you didn't fall asleep here," he pointed out as she chuckled.

"Nope, didn't fall asleep here Mr. Vega, I came over to surprise Tori for our anniversary and she screamed," Jade said grinning at the now blushing girl, "sorry about that, it wasn't part of my plan to wake you up…or have a gun pointed at me."

"Well," David said putting the gun down, "at least now I know that nothing bad is going to happen, and Jade next time inform us so I don't come running in wearing nothing but my underwear."

"Yes sir."

David left the room, grumbling as he walked back down the hall to his and Holly's bedroom, not even bothering to pay any attention to Tori as she thanked him for ruining the mood. Jade was laughing now as Tori buried her face backing into her girlfriend's body, attempting to hide her embarrassment in some way but having no such luck as Jade leaned down and kissed Tori on the top of her head.

"Hey calm down Vega it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that BAD?" Tori asked glaring at the pale girl, "Jade what if he were to walk in on us doing…you know _that_?"

"Oh please like you would let me have sex with you," Jade pointed out causing Tori to blush even more.

"Jade!"

"What?" Jade asked in her 'Tori' voice.

"Look can we just lay here and enjoy each other's warmth?" Tori asked with a sigh, "And I don't talk like that."

Jade chuckled a little before pulling Tori down to lay next to her and got comfortable as her girlfriend snuggled into her before closing her eyes to get back to sleep. Quickly, Jade placed another kiss on the top of her head before whispering…

"Happy anniversary Tori."


End file.
